Because You're Worth It
by ShingetsuXMangetsu
Summary: Fluffy Melec one-shot: Alec allows Magnus to put maekup on him and as the warlock hleps him take it off they end up talking about WHY he likes doing his makeup. Alec has the wrong idea of course. I'm sooo sorry about the title, it had to be done  '


**Hey^^ It's been a while since I posted Malec, I have a lot of stuff written but for some reason I can't quite get into the spirit of editing lol^^' Anyway I hope you enjoy this, Alec is beast Ooc but I think Magnus is okay, you tell me. This story was written after me taking twenty minutes trying to get all of my makeup off and letting my mind wander in the process^^' Please review and**

**~ENJOY**

Alec yawned as he emerged from the small bathroom connected to Magnus's, and now his, bedroom. Earlier that day they had celebrated Isabelle's birthday; Maryse and Robert had taken them all out to eat at some upscale French restaurant that Isabelle had read about and wanted to try and it happened that Magnus knew the owner and had all of their food comped. That, along with a diamond tennis bracelet had been his gift to Isabelle.

Alec had been having some obvious trouble coming up with a gift for his sister but Isabelle already had plans. When she asked if she could pick her own gift he'd been so ecstatic _not_ to have to figure out what she could possibly want that he agreed without thinking. Had he known that Izzy's idea of the ultimate birthday gift would be letting Magnus put makeup on him before they went out to eat, he would have bought her some earrings to match her bracelet and sprung for a card with music. But of course Magnus was excited and a full hour before they had to leave for dinner he was pulled into the bathroom and sat up on the counter. He was told to close his eyes, open his eyes, look up, look down and, eventually, to stop _rolling_ his eyes as Magnus stroked brushes loaded with shimmering blue and silver and just a little dark smoky purple across his eyelids. All the while the warlock bit his lip, completely zoned in on his work.

In the end he'd swept the Shadowhunter's bangs out of his face with a plain styling wax and tossed a pinch of glitter at him, declaring him, 'Even more beautiful than before'.

So Isabelle had been thrilled as had Clary, his parents had stared but stayed silent and Jace had razzed him until Magnus threatened to render him sterile; it was wonderful, the food was good and now Alec was tired and ready to go to bed.

Magnus was already sprawled across the canary yellow duvet and when the Shadowhunter strode over, he laughed.

"Darling I know the sparkle is addictive but you have to take that makeup off. I'll do it again for you tomorrow if you like…"

"No." Alec pawed at his eyes, irritated. "I washed my face at least three times, it won't come off… You didn't do something to me did you? Like… make it permanent or anything?"

Another laugh.

"No love, I am not that sneaky or underhanded… with you anyway. You have to use cold-cream; I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to know."

"Cold-cream..?"

Magnus rocked to his feet in front of his confused Shadowhunter and took his hand, leading him back to the bathroom.

"It used to be cold-cream, now we have something much less… gross. I really should be teaching you all this, in case I ever end up paralyzed and have to rely on you to do these things for me." He shuddered as the light flickered on and he walked Alec over to his vanity table and lifted him to sit on the counter again. "On second thought I might be better off enlisting your sister…"

"Shut up and get this off my face before it stains my skin permanently and I have eyeliner for the rest of my life."

"It's hardly that dramatic."

The warlock opened an inset cabinet and pulled out a clear plastic bottle with a black lid and an ornately drawn 'B' on the front. The contents were clear but separated, like oil sitting on water. Magnus shook it until it blended into a milky white liquid.

"'B' for Bane?"

Alec asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"'B' for 'Bobbi Brown'." The warlock corrected, pouring it onto an oversized cotton-ball. "She's a celebrity makeup artist, I don't expect you to know her… although there will be a test at the end so pay attention."

Alec rolled his eyes and made a grab for the cotton-ball which Magnus easily evaded, choosing instead to grasp his chin and gently tip his face up."

"Eyes closed."

Alec was ordered for maybe the twelfth time that day so he knew better than to argue and just did it. Magnus squeezed the excess out of the cotton and brought it across his eyelid. He was gentle, but did use some force to get the remnants of the day off of his face. His voice was steady as he worked.

"You're very lucky you have porcelain skin, I didn't have to use concealer on you or anything. If I did this would take a lot longer…"

Alec heard him shake the bottle again and then he was working on his other eye. A question popped into the Shadowhunter's mind.

"How come you don't use magic for this?"

He felt Magnus pause before answering.

"I like doing it, it's very… _Zen_."

Alec snorted.

"You're Zen?"

"Yes, in a way. And it's not good to use magic for everything; otherwise you'd be helpless without it."

"Not being able to apply makeup is hardly helpless Magnus."

Alec pointed out, growing impatient from his perch on the counter.

"True for you, but… what if you had to kill a demon? What would you use?"

"Wha-"

He started to open his eyes but Magnus cut him off.

"Eye's closed. This stuff won't do _damage_ but it doesn't feel _good_ either. Now, as I was saying, if you could use any weapon to kill a demon, what would you use?"

"Well it depends on the circumstances and how close they are, what type-"

"Alexander what's your favorite weapon?"

"Bow-"

"Thank you. A bow. But what if you didn't have a bow and you had to kill a demon, what would you use then?"

Alec, who finally seemed to be catching on that Magnus wasn't interested in specifics, answered quickly.

"A seraph blade..?"

Magnus chuckled at his questioning tone.

"Honestly my little Shadowhunter, it's not a trick question; I certainly don't know all you little weapons, _I _can't correct you. Now, that's all well and good, but if you liked using your bow so much that you never trained in any other weapons, you would have no idea how to use a seraph blade and you'd most likely end up dead. Demon bait."

Alec felt a warm, damp washcloth pass over his eyes.

"You can open your eyes now."

He did so and found himself nose-to-nose with the warlock, yellow cat's eyes watching him intently. Alec shook his head in amazement.

"Magnus that's the most ridiculous comparison I've ever heard, it's not like your magic's going anywhere. And anyway, nothing is going to eat you because you're not wearing makeup, you do know that right?"

"Well," He leant his forehead against Alec's, letting their noses touch. "Nothing would want to anyway… But you never know."

Alec pulled back, trying to get a better look at the larger.

"You look fine without makeup, I told you that. And I _like_ you hair when it's not… spazzy. Now I understand why you're always trying to put makeup on _me_ but-"

"What?"

The Shadowhunter cocked his head.

"What what?"

"What did you mean by that? Why _do_ you think I like doing your makeup?"

Alec blushed and studied his lap.

"Well… I mean… I'm not _you_, I don't stop traffic or anything; it takes me ten minutes to get service at a coffee shop."

The warlock laughed, deep but smooth.

"Really darling, you just don't _get_ it do you?"

"Hmm?"

"I… first off, I need your word that what I'm about to say will not be repeated. It's not because I don't mean it, I do, but I really don't need people knowing I don't think I'm stunningly attractive all of the time."

Magnus leaned on the vanity, bracing his hands on either side of Alec's legs. He managed to duck his head under the smaller's and look up to meet his eyes.

"Swear?"

The Shadowhunter huphed impatiently.

"You're being over dramatic, I swear."

"Good, now, the reason _I _stop traffic is that I wear so much glitter that driver routinely find themselves blinded and have to stop, lest they cause an accident. I'm not saying I'm not hot," He held up a finger in such a scholarly manor that Alec almost laughed. "I am extremely hot. But my hotness comes with a flashiness that let's people know how hot I am."

Alec nodded as though this had anything to do with what they were talking about. Seeming to sense his confusion, Magnus continued.

"_You_ are not hot," There was no change in Alec's expression which bothered Magnus to a degree; he should at least have the self-esteem to be offended by such a ridiculous statement, but the boy seemed to agree. He continued none the less.

"_You _are_ beautiful._ Honestly Alexander, I know I tell you this all the time, you shouldn't look so surprised."

Alec shrugged, picking one of the bright blue tiles on the wall over Magnus's shoulder to stare at. He hated talking about his appearance, he should have known better than to get the warlock started. Of course Magnus always told him he was beautiful, he was his boyfriend, it was expected. But Alec knew what he looked like; he didn't need to be lied to.

"You are beautiful," He repeated, "But you don't think so, so you hide it. But _I_ have seen you when you're not thinking about it and being all self-concious; you stand up strait, you're relaxed," Magnus reached up and gave Alec's bangs a harsh push out of his eyes and held them back. "I've seen you with your damn hair out of your face."

Alec blinked at his sudden intensity; Magnus cursed sure, but rarely at him. Or his hair.

"People don't notice you because you don't let them; they've never actually _seen_ you. But I have. I put makeup on you because it makes your beauty _visible_, and I don't even use that much. A little liner to make your eyes pop and some shadow to show off how blue they are. Everything else was perfect on its own. I… I just want people to see you how I see you, okay?"

Alec blinked again, involuntarily looking from his tile to the warlock's face which was perilously close to his own. There was a sincerity and a desperation in his voice that made Alec guilty for some unknown reason. Suddenly, a grin quirked up the corner of the others mouth.

"Darling are you crying?"

"Like _hell_!"

His voice cracked.

**Yeah, I know, Alec doesn't really cry (he has to cry a little though and I can see him getting teary at Magnus) Comments/critiques/cries for my head press that magic blue button (or purple, depending on how often you review)**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


End file.
